


Chinese Food for Fridays

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Overprotective Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Random fluff with Tony, Peter, and May :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Chinese Food for Fridays

“Mr. Stark, just admit it! Hot-dogs are a sandwich!” Peter insisted.

Tony laughed as the boy continued. “I mean, they’re between two pieces of bread, right? And then there’s the hot-dog! And ketchup! It’s totally a sandwich!”

“You’re right, Pete. Should I get the government to make it official?”

Peter snorted. “No. Definitely do not do that, Mr. Stark.”

May smiled fondly from the doorway, then rapped her knuckles on the wall. “Dinner’s here, boys.”

“Yes!!” Peter cheered, leaping up from the couch. “Chinese, right?”

“Pete, we order Chinese every Friday,” May said. “Of course it’s Chinese.”

“Just making sure!” the boy exclaimed, running to the kitchen. Tony shared a fond look with May as they joined him. 

“I’m staaaaarving!” Peter moaned, leaning back in his chair. 

Tony frowned and immediately felt the boy’s forehead. “Didn’t you get enough to eat, kiddo? You need to eat, mimmo-”  
“Mr. Stark, I’m fiiiine! I’m just hungry!” He slapped his stomach for effect. “Ow.”

Tony smiled, though still worried. He caught May rolling her eyes. He could actually hear Peter’s voice in his head, saying You worry too much Mr. Stark!”  
“You worry too much Mr. Stark!” 

Tony shook his head in surprise. Was he really that easy to read? 

~~~~~

Peter leaned his head against Tony’s chest sleepily. Immediately he pulled him close, playing with his curls.

“I think I ate too much,” the boy mumbled.

“Really? I didn’t think that was possible, Pete!” May scoffed teasingly, poking on of his socked feet. 

Peter just groaned and buried his face in Tony’s sweatshirt. 

May switched on the tv. “Are you sure you want to watch Shrek?” It seemed like she was directing the question at Tony but Peter answered anyways.

“Shrek is love, Shrek is life!”  
~~~~~

Peter had fallen asleep half-way through watching Return of the King. Tony looked on lovingly as he mumbled something that sounded like, “But Mr. St’rk, the pickles! We need a bigger car...”

May and Tony laughed quietly. He traced circles on the boy’s back as May adjusted Peter’s Iron Man blanket. 

The boy had latched on to Tony’s left arm with his sticky fingers and had been holding it like a teddy bear for the past half hour. Not that Tony would dare disturb the boy, but he was losing circulation. 

May laughed as Peter shifted and rolled onto Tony’s arm. “You’re not getting that arm back anytime soon,” she whispered.

And that was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!  
> (And I know I need to edit this) :D


End file.
